1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for the automatic assignment of at least one client address in a data processing network comprising a server device and at least one client device.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 C.F.R. 1.97 AND 37 C.F.R. §1.98
Device addresses must be clearly assigned in a network so that communication with specific devices is possible. The manual assignment of these addresses, e.g., as performed by the adjustment of control elements on the individual devices, is laborious and subject to error, since a single incorrectly set control element is enough to throw the network out of operation, and it is frequently impossible to immediately identify the error. Moreover, it is difficult to access the control elements of all devices belonging to a network, some of which may be far removed from each other, and to adjust those control elements.